Silent nights
by Concealed-Softness
Summary: Draco is in the same bath as Hermione. Find out what happens. Rated M for Sexual content and Harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Nights

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is J.K's work not mine. So this is the first chapter of my second story, I'm really sorry to everyone who read my first story Love Match I started and never finished but I got really busy, so hopefully a new chapter will be created for that story. School's back in now so I am not going to have that much time to work on my fanfic's so that's just a warning to everyone, Any who though I hope you like this chapter.

Ps Okay so I Re- Added this because my spelling was horrific before, as I had no Microsoft Word so that meant no spell check, and I wasn't going to take the effort to get a dictionary and figure out how to spell every individual word. So yeah I have "Word" now so I'm set. Also I will be doing this with the next three chapters so sorry for all of you who are reading if anything gets messed up=]

Enjoy.

Hermione Granger raced through the corridors of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, brisk fully sliding past the students piling out of different classes.

'Curse Snape for forcing me to take potions, it wouldn't be that bad if the classroom wasn't at the other end of the school. Hermione mumbled to herself as she rushed to class.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice called her name. She turned her head slightly so she could see over her left shoulder. Ron and Harry waved their arms at her while they attempted to catch up to her.

"'Mione, look out!" Ron yelled.

She furrowed her brows with a confused expression, as she turned her head around and slammed into something hard and soft.

Opening her eyes she hazily looked up at the blurry image in front of her.

"Watch where you're going you stupid little mud blood!" Draco Malfoy hissed as he sauntered off down the hall.

By this time Harry and Ron had caught up to the limp girl that lied on the marble floor, hand gripping her forehead.

"'Mione, are you alright!" Harry questioned as himself and Ron grasped her skinny arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Its okay, I'm alright" she replied as she wobbled a little on her feet as she tried to find her balance.

"Hermione you took quite a bang to the back of your head, perhaps we should take you to the hospital wing"

"Nonsense Harry, I'll be just fine. Besides you guys shouldn't be worrying about me, you should be worrying about getting to potions class on time" Hermione said softly.

"Meh, bloody git can wait!" Ron stated.

Hermione sighed "Look lets just get going alright. Snape will bust my chops if I'm late." She started walking faster than normal.

"Bust your what!" Ron stated with a flabbergasted look on his face.  
"It's a muggle term Ron, no time to explain, now seriously come on!" Hermione replied quickly as they raced to class.

The bell rang just as they reached the large wooden doors, silently swinging them open they quickly and quietly scurried in. Snape had already started the lesson of the day and was pointing his wand at the board as he used it to write instructions for a spell.

The three of them stood at the top of the stairs, frantically searching for seats. Harry spotted some and they rushed down the stairs, after the two boys sat down Hermione realized it was only a two seated spot.

Both of the boys gave her an apologetic look as they got their books out. Hermione quietly turned around and began to make her way back up the stairs when Snape's voice boomed through the ever so silent room.

"Nice of you to join you to join us Miss Granger" his voice slithered through the walls.

Hermione closed her eyes and squinted at his words, as she heard the noises of everyone turning to look up at her. She quickly spun on her heals, " I am sorry Professor it will never happen again" she pleaded.  
"I would expect not, five points from Gryffindor!" Snape hissed as half the class groaned.

She turned around to search for a seat, finally she spotted one. Rushing to the far back corner of the room near the window, she plopped down on the hard wooden chair and unzipped her book bag. Digging through the abnormally large bag she pulled out a quill and parchment and placed it on the ratty old wooden table.

Reading the instructions quickly on the board, she jotted them down neatly on the parchment. After catching up with everyone, she lazily heaved her heavy bag onto the chair next to her.

'Ooof'

"What the fuck!" The boy beside her exclaimed after getting the wind knocked out of him.  
Through all Hermione's franticness she hadn't noticed someone was even beside her.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry! I hadn't even noticed someone was beside me" she explained hurriedly grabbing the bag off the man's lap. Slipping her palm on his leg she softly slid her hand underneath her bag, flipping her hand so her palm was touching the bag in the middle she lifted it off his lap.

Her cheeks reddened as she realized what she had done, she pulled herself together without letting this mysterious man see her, she slowly looked up to find the man she despised the most out of anyone in the whole student body.

Draco Malfoy sat beside an embarrassed Hermione with one of his annoying smirks plastered on his face.

Draco Pov

Draco sat in potions class by himself in the far back corner of the room, silently staring out the large window.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger" Snape's voice boomed through the room. He watched the rest of the class stare at the utterly worst girl in the world standing pathetically on the stairs.

He chose not to turn around for a girl that dirties up the room with her presence didn't deserve the glance of a Malfoy. He turned his head back around and stared at the scenery of the forest outside the window.  
'Rumble'

Draco turned to the left and noticed that Granger was sitting beside him, hurriedly searching though a thing known as a very large version of a book bag. He silently watched her as she pulled out a parchment and quill. He watched as she started to write, a brown lock fell in front of her eyes.

God he wanted to push it away but fought the urge and quickly shook his head,

'Pfft, why would I ever do that.' he thought quickly.  
He continued to watch every time she glanced at the board, her eyes grew bigger as she read. Her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked.

'God she's so beautiful... Wait what the hell am I thinking, she's uglier then dung.' he quickly forced the impure thoughts out of his head and looked out the window once again.

As he looked out the window something rather hard and unpleasantly heavy came crashing into him, knocking his breath out of him.  
'Ooof'

"What the fuck!" he sucked in trying to regain his breath.  
She started rambling about how sorry she was, and just as she did so she slipped her hand under the bag. Her hand softly touching his manhood, he sucked his breath in and looked straight forward, his cheeks pinching a light pink.

Looking at the corner of his eye, he glanced down at her. She must have realized too because her cheeks turned bright red. She slowly looked up; he couldn't let her see him showing emotions, so he quickly plastered a smirk on his face.

"Did you like the feeling of your hand sliding across my you know what Granger?" He taunted her in a whisper, his hot breath reaching her ear.

"Oh shut up you frickin' ferret! Oh and by the way I am not sorry for throwing my bag at you!" Her voice raising every time she spoke.

"Oh! Then may I ask, if you weren't at all affected by this then why are you blushing?" He whispered coolly as he gestured to her cheeks.

"No you may not ask, but I'll tell you that the only reason they are red is because you have upset me. Happy you pervert." She whispered harshly.

After a laugh that escaped Malfoy's throat, those were the last words spoken between them.

Hermione Pov

Hermione turned her attention back to the board where instructions for a project were being written down. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate though, her mind kept slipping. Draco was the only thing that kept popping up in her head.

His soft platinum blond hair swept delicately over his forehead, a few strands falling in front of his silvery grey eyes that shone in the light, his tall body structure which was equipped with large defined muscles that always flexed every time he used his arms. Plus from what she had felt something huge in his trousers.

'Whoa, what the hell! Hermione pull yourself together, this is Malfoy! You know your worst fucking enemy!' she thought quickly to herself while she attempted to shake the thoughts out of her head.

The bell couldn't have rung at a better time Hermione thought to herself as she hurried to the head dorms. What she needed was a nice hot bath in the prefects bathing tub.

She darted into her room after whispering the password to the large portrait on the door. Grabbing a towel and a skimpy black bra and panties she rushed down to the prefects bathing room; Smiling to herself when she entered and realized that no one was in there.

She jumped in the large tub and twisted the taps at the center of the tub, hot water quickly streamed out. Hurrying out before her robe got wet she stood and watched the bubbles begin to form.

Hermione silently let her robe and clothes fall to the ground, she pinned her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head and dove into the water. Care free she swam and glided her naked body around the soapy suds.

Draco Pov

Draco grabbed his towel and quickly closed his bedroom door. Ever since Granger had slightly rubbed his manhood, he had the need to release some of his sexual tension. Having a bath in the prefect's washroom was the perfect way to go. He silently opened the bathroom doors, steam pored out as he looked inside but he didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" he asked but no answer. He didn't see anyone so he strolled over the tub and peered in the water but he couldn't see through the bubbly foam.

"Hmm... Oh wait I did tell Pansy I was in the mood for a bath, she must have snuck in and drew one for me" he thought aloud.

'She probably just wants to get me in bed with her, that's why she's sucking up.' he thought "Ha-ha stupid little whore ain't getting shit" he spoke to himself and smiled as he slid out of his clothes and into the soapy water.

End of first chapter, hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue or no?


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Nights Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait everyone, schools been a hassle and I've had so much homework I can't even handle it. Plus I have been having a major writers block, it's rather annoying to be honest.

Anyways before I forget this is JK Rowling's work not my own, although I sure wish it was. But anyways before I begin to ramble here you go.

Ps. Okay People WHO HAVE READ THIS! I have written a fantasy in this chapter Please re- read this as it just adds more excitement. Plus you never know how it might play out in the future.

**End of 1st chapter **

**He didn't see anyone so he strolled over to the tub and peered in the water but he couldn't see through the bubbly foam.**

**"Hmm... Oh wait I did tell Pansy I was in the mood for a bath, she must have snuck in and drew one for me" he thought aloud.**

**'She probably just wants to get me in bed with her, that's why she's sucking up.' he thought**

**"Ha-ha stupid little whore isn't getting shit" he spoke to himself and smiled as he slid out of his clothes and into the soapy water.**

Draco sat down and let the hot steamy water caress his muscular body, his hand slowly trailed down his soft body.

He slowly grasped his shaft and began slowly pumping up and down. Moaning silently he let his head fall back as his eyes snapped shut.

'Swish' Draco shot his head up and his eyes widened.

Hermione Pov

Hermione glided under the water, she began to loose her breath so she swam to the surface.

Bursting through the surface, she stood on the small step in the tub.

Grabbing her wet hair she silently unclipped it. Her curls gracefully trailing down her body, droplets of water slowly trickled down her breasts.

She sighed; all she could think of was him. Her fantasies were streaming through her mind; she could see him touching her.

She imagined him slipping his fingers inside her, his hot breath breathing in her ear. Before she even new it her own small hand was slowly tracing down her soft breasts, pinching and rubbing at her pale pink nipples.

Her hand drifted pleasurably down to her most sensitive spot; Dipping a lean finger in her wanting sex. Her imagination running wild,

Fantasy:

Hermione lay in the forest her naked body caressed the softness of the green grass. Her eyes searched the sky as her hands slowly pleasured herself. Just then a mysterious figure flashed though the trees.

Her eyes shot open, Draco Malfoy stood in the darkness; his massive erection straining against his tight black pants. His shirtless stomach glistened with sweat, his once silver eyes covered with dark black.

Hermione bit her lip as she pumped her fingers into herself, not able to stop as Draco stared hungrily. He slithered towards her; his hands slowly undid his jeans. He slowly knelt down between her thighs, kissing each inner leg before removing her hand.

Hermione whimpered, only to be fulfilled with Draco's mouth. He sucked on the sensitive bud, licking and teasing at her folds. His cold fingers glided towards her breasts, grasping the mounds delicately. Pinching and rubbing her nipples.

Her breath increased as the pleasure started. The tingling in her stomach became noticeable, her heart raced. She moaned silently. His tongue rolled and pumped into her wet pussy. She shook violently and screamed "Oh Draco" as her juices flowed out of her core.

Her body heated and her body collapsed to the ground her orgasm ending. Draco happily lapped up her white juices.

Slowly he removed his mouth from her aching pussy, and Hermione whimpered once more. Draco's lips crashed against hers, his tongue licked her lips asking for entrance.

She accepted almost instantly, her left over juices surrounded her mouth.

It was strange but made her incredulously aroused. She moaned silently into his mouth.

Reality

"Oh Draco" moaning silently, she let his name escape her lips.

"Oh my god!" the mysterious but familiar voice rang in her ear. Her hand slowed to a stop as her eyes shot open.

Draco Pov

Draco looked up to see the beautiful dripping wet girl standing in front of him, her brown locks hanging gracefully on her back, her hand slowly sliding down her curvy body.

Slowly letting her finger dip into her smooth sex, she began to pump; moaning slightly after letting another finger enter.

'Holy Shit is that Granger.' Draco frantically thought, trying to pry his innocent eyes away, but they were plastered on her body.

"Oh Draco" she moaned silently.

"Oh my god!" he let his voice escape his mouth; he quickly slapped his large hand over his stupid lips.

Her eyes shot open, shifting them so she could see the stupid boy who let his big mouth talk. Her cheeks pinched a perfect red color, her mouth slightly open.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing in here?" she screamed, letting her fingers out of her swollen parts as she tried to cover her body with her arms.

Tears were beginning to form in her under eyelids, 'How much did he here, he's going to tell everyone what I just did.' Her miserable thoughts screamed in her mind.

Her bottom lip started to tremble as she tried to keep her tears in.

At the same time her utterly annoying eyes were wandering down his pale body.

His erect manhood stood a few inches above the shallow part he was sitting in, she gasped as she realized where his hand was. Her eyes were glued on that one spot. Just then Malfoy's voice found her ears.

"So Granger, I didn't know you felt that way about me?" He slowly stood up, letting every inch of his body show. Her eyes grew big, she tried to retort something back but nothing escaped her lips.

"Like what you see?" He spoke coolly as he began to strut towards her.

Again nothing escaped her lips, her mouth opened but then closed again.

He was so close now; she could feel his hot breath on her shoulder.

He slowly leaned down, grasping her lips in his. He let his tongue explore her mouth, she silently moaned as she responded; letting her own tongue roam his seductive mouth. Her eyes shot open,

'What the hell am I doing, this is fucking Malfoy for god sakes!' she thought before pushing the strong man away from her.

"No I do not like what I see!" She screamed before rushing out of the tub, grabbing her towel and running into the halls.

She began to fly by the students, all of them staring wide eyed at the beloved prude Hermione Granger; covered in nothing but a skimpy pink towel.

Her hair was still dripping wet, letting the water drip down onto her partially covered breasts.

Her cheeks turned a light pink as she realized that most of the people in the crowded hall were male; they all stood quietly staring at her breasts as they bounced up and down as she ran.

Harry and Ron just happened to be standing in the hallway also; of course they saw her as well.

"'Mione what are you doing" Ron asked blushing as she raced by them; she didn't bother to answer, soon enough they will when she's fully dressed.

Holding her towel up she realized no one was looking at her anymore, but rather at the boy who stepped out of the prefects wash room in nothing but a towel; holding nothing but Hermione Granger's skimpy black knickers.

End of Chapter two hope you liked it, please leave comments and tell me how I'm doing thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: So I was quite satisfied with your guys' comments, I really appreciate it

_Disclaimer:_ So I was quite satisfied with your guys' comments, I really appreciate it. It's a real confidence builder Ha- Ha. Any who hopefully this chapter is long enough for your guys' liking. I have noticed they aren't that long even though they are like three pages long on word they just aren't long on . So hopefully this will be longer then the rest. Enjoy.

_End of chapter two_

_Holding her towel up she realized no one was looking at her anymore, but rather at the boy who stepped out of the prefects wash room in nothing but a towel; holding nothing but Hermione Granger's skimpy black knickers._

Draco Malfoy stood with the panties and bra in his pale hands, Hermione gulped.

The spit that had inhabited her mouth slowly climbed down her throat. Her mouth shaping a small "O" this couldn't be happening.

The whole hallway dwellers stood with the look of shock plastered on their curious faces. Parvati and Lavender stood wide eyed whispering in each others ears; she watched them silently giggle behind their stupid little hands.

She heaved in her breath and stormed up to Draco. He looked down at her with the usual smirk on his face.

She snatched her undergarments from his large pale hands, her face turning the slightest bit of pink as she did it. Staring momentarily into his eyes, the sunlight that streamed through the window caught the silvery iris, making it glisten and sparkle. Her eyes slightly trailed to his luscious lips, her breath hitched.

Remembering when those lips crashed into hers, their tongues dancing rhythmically together.

She quickly looked away and swiftly turned on her heels and started to walk by the merciful eyes. Staring at her feet she shuffled into her dorm, once the portrait hole was closed she felt the salty tears that ran down her cheeks.

Quickly wiping them away she rushed into her room. The lavish red colored walls blinded her as she walked towards her bed.

Sniffling she let her towel fall and crashed harshly on her bed. Curling up slightly as she gripped her pillow, sniffling she let the tears pour out of her. 'Stupid Malfoy' she miserably thought. "Why would he ever do that, embarrassing me like that?" she spoke quietly, she almost couldn't hear herself.

She flipped onto her back, her eyes trailing along the golden roof. The magical stars formed different shapes, moving around ever so often.

She closed her eyes after a few minutes, the movements were starting to give her a headache and that not what she needed right now. Her thoughts ran back to the bath tub incident. Remembering the moment when she looked down at his body; seeing all the muscles flexing, his jaw slightly clutching underneath his hand that was slapped on his ridiculous mouth.

She remembered the way her eyes followed after the droplet of water that was dripping from his shoulder down ward, finding its way around the rock hard abs that was attached to his stomach. The water droplet slowly moved to the water, his arm flexed as he gripped his man hood. She moaned remembering how large it was, remembering the way it stuck slightly out the water.

Hermione shot her eyes open and stood up to walk towards the door; she opened it and peered into the lounging area. Know one seemed to be there so she closed the door, lying back on her bed she remember that precise moment again.

Her hand slowly trailing circles down her stomach, slowly inching it way to her most precious part, her finger reached her sex she silently moaned. Rubbing delicately over her clit, the precious pearl grew bigger as she applied more pressure.

Her moans grew louder and louder as she carried on, soon enough one finger dipped in her heated wet sex. Draco made a fool out of her and that's exactly what she was going to do to him.

Draco Malfoy strode into the dorm room, his saunter extra cheerful after the incident. His towel covering only half his body, he remembered the way the girls stared at the way his abs looked.

He smiled to himself, as he remembered the way that prude Granger looked when he stepped out of the prefect's bathroom after her. "Bet she didn't expect that to happen" he laughed when he spoke his voice although barely audible when it was overpowered by a loud moan.

His brow furrowed as he walked towards the source of the noise, it grew even louder as he came closer to Hermione's door. He grabbed the handle and peeked in, only to fine Granger with her finger pumping in her hot sex.

Her eyes opened seductively when she heard the door open.

She watched him as he stared lustfully at the pumping of her finger, watching his eyes grow larger every time she dipped in deeper.

Feeling over come by lust she slowly entered another finger. She watched as his silver eyes turned black, his towel slightly rising as he grew hard. Hermione's eyes watched him get attracted to her, only making her more attracted.

She grabbed her breast, rubbing it violently, while her hips started to buck into her hand. He quickly grabbed his towel and attempted to rip off his towel. He tried a few times to rip it off but nothing was working, it was rapped and stuck in a knot. He tried to pull it down but nothing worked, getting frustrated he summoned his wands without taking an eye off Hermione; whispering a spell his towel flew off.

Hermione licked her lips as Draco strutted towards her. Hermione grabbed her wand and whispered a spell an orange light flashed and before he could even touch Hermione,

"Stupify!" She screamed as Draco flew into the wall, clutching his stomach in pain as he fell on the plush red carpet. Hermione grabbed her wand and whispered a spell that Draco but he didn't care as long as she didn't hurt him anymore, a blue light flashed and soon Draco was asleep.

The next day he awoke in his room with nothing on but the silk green covers of his bed. His head was throbbing and his back was soar, "What the bloody hell happened to me?" he asked himself.

The Daily Profit lie at the end of his bed, he heaved himself up and grabbed the paper. He didn't even know what the date was and usually it was written on the paper. He grabbed it and seen it was November, 13th he threw it down and stood up. He hesitated when his silver eyes caught something; he picked back up the parchment and opened it wide. He read it out loud,

**Draco Malfoy, bad boy?**

**An anonymous subscriber donated this picture of the relentless Wizard parading in absolutely nothing at all. We have asked Draco's mother Narcissa about this but she had no comment about her son's actions. As soon as we have more on this story we will inform all of you on the latest information.**

**-Rita S.**

Underneath the article was a moving picture that showed Draco walking in the nude.

"Oh my bloody god!" He screamed.

Hermione heard him from his room and that's when she figured that was her cue to leave the room. In a hurry she rushed out the portrait hole only to crash into two rather large boys.

Harry and Ron stood quizzically at her, but she had no time she had to hide from that pompous ass known as Malfoy. She grabbed the two boys arm and pulled them down the hallway as quick as she could.

Draco stormed out of his room and towards Hermione's door. He stomped the door open and peered inside, but no one was there. He stamped his foot and before he left said,

"You want to play little Granger, fine then the games on" he spoke before leaving the room to think about the next thing he was going to do to one innocent little prude known as the Hermione Granger.

_End of Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer:_ So I attempted to make this one longer. Its four pages this time, one page longer, so please hear me out if it looks like there's not that much writing on the actual story just think there's four pages Ha-ha. Anyways comment please.

Toodles

Ginnerva


End file.
